The Warriors Games
by Icestorm of Rainclan
Summary: It's your typical Warriors/Hunger Games crossover, except it follows one cat, and only some cats are made up plus a group of loners has arrived, and there are lot of twists and turns. Sorry this is a bad summary, but the story hopefully won't disappoint!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first Fan-Fic so it might not be great! All the cats won't be revealed until the third or fourth chapter, but feel free to sponsor the Thunderclan cats right away! Any cat can have unlimited sponsors and you can sponsor all cats if you like. You can send in a gift to that cat if you want to, but only if you ask to in a review. I will also post updates at the end of each chapter about how each cat is doing. I will also post trivia questions at the end of every three chapters, and the first to answer correctly can make suggestions for the story or for a new story. I will also answer questions and consider any free suggestions. Now, Chapter 1 of ****The Warrior Games!  
**

**I do not own Warriors or Hunger Games!**

** ~Icestorm  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Probable Death Sentence

Sunfeather sat up in the warriors' den. Only one cat, Honeyfall, remained with her. Nudging her, the golden dappled cat left waiting for her friend to follow. Sunfeather was named after her golden coat that was flecked with darker gold, and her taunting amber eyes.

Outside waited the clan, looking scornfully up at a large grey tom. "Well, you are each given a piece of bark to scratch your own different symbol that will be used to identified who will be in the games," Thistleclaw mewed.

Sunfeather gazed down at the strip of brown tree in front of her. Fury built inside of her. She was a strong fighter, that was cunning and brave, and she was very clever and easily overpowered her enemies.

"But before you begin, I have an announcement. Apprentices and medicine cats are now eligible in the games." The Dark Forest tom snickered while a shocked gasp sounded through the crowd. "We have also found five groups of loners outside your territories. They too will send cats in, each group sending two of their own. Now twenty-five must die."

Out of rage, Sunfeather lashed out on her piece of wood. She carved a feather, against the background of a sun. Carrying it to her leader, Sunfeather saw Honeyfall's apprentice, Dustpaw, walking up with her bark. Her green eyes flashed with anger and betrayal. On it were many scratches that were made randomly.

The golden dappled she-cat dropped her strip of bark at Bramblestar's feet. He was focusing on his daughter, Dustpaw. Leaving with her head drooped, Sunfeather went to find her own apprentice, Badgerpaw, Foxleap and Hazeltails' kit.

The bold grey-and-white tom was looking defiantly at Thistleclaw, the cat who ordered the games, as the wishes of Tigerstar. She sat by him, licking his small head. He looked at her with regretful green eyes that were brimming with tears.

Sunfeather held his gaze with rage-filled amber eyes. "Go find your mother." The small tom nodded, and left. Sunfeather bounded over to a small silver cat. Silverpaw was shaking slightly. She was a medicine cat apprentice, the worst thing to be right now.

"It's okay. If you are picked I'll get the entire of Thunderlcan to sponsor you." Silverpaw settled slightly at this news. The warrior licked her shoulder and left, in search of her best friend.

"Stormleap!" she called out. A furious dark grey tom whipped around. His tail lashing, and green eyes darting you might've thought he was on patrol. They licked each other, and sighed sadly. "Let's hope for the best," he whispered as Thistleclaw strode over to Bramblestar.

Sunfeather pressed her node into his long dark grey fur. "Now for the results!" The grey tom hooked a piece of wood with his paws. "An owl!" Birchfall stood, and walked to the front.

"Three circles!" Snowpaw stood up. He was a pale grey tom, and the brother of Silverpaw. Dovewing let out a wail for her son. "Now, the she-cats!"

Grabbing a new strip of bark, Thistleclaw called out, "A daisy!" Sunfeather's aunt, Hazeltail walked to the front. _The daisy must have been in_ _honor of her mother_, Sunfeather thought. Daisy had died two moons ago from greencough.

"Last but not least! A feather and a sun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I only got two reviews, and I think it's a good start. This is where she meets a possible ally, and there is a twist near the end. I won't say anymore.**

**Josh (Guest)- Thanks for the review. It's really encouraging. Keep posting, and sponsor more cats from this chapter!  
**

**Breezefoot (Guest)- I'll try to do that, and thanks for your advice.  
**

**Sponsors:  
**

**Sunfeather- Josh  
**

**And now, chapter two!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- An Okay Start **

Sunfeather walked to the front of the camp, where the others awaited her. Her parents, Thornclaw and Icecloud, were crying. "I will take them with me to the Island where they will meet, and get a chance to meet allies. Tomorrow I will come back, and families will say goodbye after our introductions, where the tributes will be in pairs with a random cat."

The five cats left towards the island, not speaking a word as they traveled. _What a horrible way to die! I'm going to die at the claws of another cat!_ Finally, they reached the Island where the smell of Riverclan and Windclan drifted off the breeze. Yet there were a few unfamiliar scents, which Sunfeather decided were the loners.

Sunfeather looked for ay cats she knew amongst the clans. She spotted a light brown tabby. "Heathertail!" Heathertail whipped around. "I was just thinking we could be allies."

The Windclan she-cat sighed. "I'm sorry, but Windclan has agreed just to stay together." Sunfeather turned her head to see Gorsetail and Emberfoot talking nervously while Sedgewhisker napped in the sun.

"Oh." Sunfeahter looked up. "It's fine."

The golden dappled she-cat walked to the far side of the clearing. _I need to hunt, _she thought. Sunfeather leapt into the woods. She tasted the air. _Mouse, that's good._ The dappled cat pricked her ears. Soon, a small grey body scurried across the clearing. Sunfeather leapt into the air, only to be knocked to the ground.

The warrior leapt to her paws to see a large tom standing to his paws. "That was my mouse!" she snapped. The tom stepped forward.

"Well maybe next time you are hunting, you might want to check if there is anybody else is around." His voice was calm and steady, but his amber eyes flashed with anger. He was white with a ginger tail, ears, and neck.

"Did you check?" Sunfeather asked teasingly.

"I'm Flame. I'm from the loner group that lives in caves." They sat in silence. "Do you need allies?" Sunfeather nodded slowly. "Great. I have five more cats that I want to ask."

"Did you ask the Windclan group already?" mewed Sunfeather. Flame nodded. "Are any of the cats from the clans?"

"Four of them. I heard one's name is Tawnypelt. Another one is Willowshine. I've heard she's really good with herbs. I also want to help this young cat, Snowpaw. He looked really scared And I've heard the best things about this one cat from Thunderclan from some cat named Birchfall or something like that." Flame's eyes were unfocused as if he was trying to see every detail on one leaf. "He was talking about how his clanmate might be the last thing you see. Her coat will blend in with the golden tall grasses, and her eyes will burn like fire." Sunfeather was filled with realization. _Birchfall was talking about _me!

"I know where to find them all!" cried Sunfeather. "Though that golden cat, Sunfeather is her name, might be a little hard to find. I've heard that she is really strong and brave and she might be too clever and talk about when we're the only ones left."

"Plus," added Flame. "I think it's about time to go back and sleep. I've heard that we're going to be introduced later today after some tests that start at sunhigh." The two cats padded out of the woods to find some possible allies, and that included telling Flame that she was Sunfeather.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took FOREVER to update. I've been so busy at school and all that. So I really appreciate all the reviews even though there are just 4. Heh heh. Anyway, here are the sponsors!**

**Gigigue- Thanks for that! I really liked that idea even though I did not come up with it.**

**Leafsplash- Well it's in the future so _somebody_ had to of had kits! And I will take any ideas if you P.M. me.**

**Sunfeather- Josh**

**Snowpaw- Gigigue**

**Not so many, but I'll see about that! Thanks for reading! This is probably my BEST and FAVORITE CHAPTER!  
**

**~Icestorm**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Surprise**

"Willowshine!" The two cats had set out to find the cats for possible allies. "Would you like to join us as an ally?" The medicine cat had been sitting under the shade of a tree looking worriedly into the clearing. Her eyes softened at her words.

"Of course!" She jumped to her paws. Her green eyes sparkled with satisfaction as she walked off with the slender golden she-cat. Sunfeather was eager to get away from Flame.

"Flame, please go find the loner cat you wish to ask." He nodded, and stalked off. "Willowshine, he wishes to join with Sunfeather, but he doesn't know that I'm Sunfeather." Willowshine nodded. "Don't tell him. Please!" The grey cat nodded again, and the two walked off in search of Snowpaw.

The young grey tom was crouched down by a small rock watching the waves lap the surface of the island. "Snowpaw," whispered Sunfeather. He looked up, and for the first time, the warrior saw pure hatred in the apprentice's eyes.

"Would you like to join us? I met a really nice rouge, and he thinks that you will be great." Snowpaw's eyes softened, and he nodded his head slowly.

"Great. Just stay here, and we'll see how the day carries on." Sunfeather padded away, in search of Tawnypelt.

She spotted the Shadowclan queen talking to Mossyfoot. "Excuse me."

The two she cats looked up. Mossyfoot and Willowshine avoided each others' gazes.

"It's fine, I was just discussing our plans for the Bloodbath." Sunfeather flinched at the word. _ Oh! So they're allies then. Might as well not make a big enemy of them. _"We just wanted to wish you luck!" mewed Willowshine quickly. Mossyfoot snickered. Willowshine glared and hissed, "Because we're all going to need it."

They turned to see Flame standing behind them. Sunfeather shook her head. He sighed and growled, "Not even Ash my sister would join us!" He turned and pointed to a dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes. Sunfeather saw muscles ripple underneath her pelt.

"Snowpaw is coming with though! He is clever and an excellent hunter." She nodded to the white tom. He noticed her signal, and came walking to the group. "Snowpaw, this is Flame. He saw you and decided that you would make an excellent addition to the group!"

Flame stepped forward. "Now that we found them, we better go find Sunfeather." Two pairs of clan cat eyes stared at her. Then the small white tom laughed while Sunfeather sat there looking nervously at the two toms.

"What's so funny?" asked the loner.

Snowpaw got his paws, his eyes still laughing. "Well, you find her before you found us all!" The tom purred as Flame turned his shocked amber eyes towards the dappled warrior.

She laughed nervously and softly mewed, "Surprise."

* * *

**Told you it was good! I've decided to do my trivia every 3 chapters now. So here is the question: Who was Tawnypelt's apprentice? Thanks for reviewing and reading! Bye!**

**~Icestorm**


	4. Chapter 4 - Partners

**Sorry it took me forever to upload! I got so busy and I got an account on the Warriors forums! My name is Icestorm, and I'm a clan leader. i am also working on another fan-fic, so that may take some of my time up. Here we learn the names of all the tributes, so YAY! Also, try to remember who Ash is. And the answer to the trivia question is... Starlingwing! He is also featured in the chapter, so here we go!**

**Sponsors**

**Sunfeather - Josh, Me, Runnignfur**

**Flame - Runningfur, Me**

**Snowpaw - Me, Runningfur, Gigigue**

**Birchfall - LionblazeFoxleap**

**Willowshine - Me**

**Mossyfoot - MossyPaws**

**Lilac - Me**

**Ash - Me**

**Mittens - Me**

Chapter 4 – Partners

Flame sighed. "Oh well. At east you won't kill me, right?" Sunfeather blinked.

"We better get going. Thistlebutt is going to announce all the tributes partners, and then we can receive visitors!" Snowpaw bounced up and down. Sunfeather padded after him, her pelt brushing with Flame's.

* * *

"She-cats and toms! We have taken you from your homes because the clans refused our advances to help unite them to be powerful, and they now pay the price!" Thistleclaw hissed angrily. "So I now announce your tribute partners!"

The tom stepped down from his place in the tree, and sat besides a long row of bark.

"Mossyfoot and Birchfall!" The two cats sat besides each other, facing the crowd, a look of disgust on their faces. "Poppers and Weedpaw!" the same happened, only the greeted each other with a friendly smile. "Dawnpelt and Stone! Owlclaw and Hazeltail! Nightleap and Sedgewhisker! Texas and Lilac!" A small silver she-cat padded by the large tabby. _She's merely a kit! She hasn't had a chance to live!_

"Silver and Flame!" Sunfeather gulped. Silver was a huge, silver tabby with menacing green eyes. Some competition! "Heathertail and Snowpaw! Willowshine and Emberfoot! Tawnypelt and Silver! Mittens and Raven! Starlingwing and Gorsetail!" The last two cats walked to the front.

Sunfeather sat in silence until Thistleclaw announced. "And last but not least, Sunfeather and Ash!"

* * *

**Oooohhh and cliffhanger! thanks to all who read this, and I'm very happy with those who've reviewed! If you're on the forums, and  
you have an account, click the link and please join! eve/forums?a=tpc&s=982107&f=2641073&m=68510759603&r=43610759603#43610759603**


End file.
